yu_gi_ohfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Akiza Izinski
Biography Early Life Akiza was raised in New Domino City. Her father, Hideo was unable to spend as much time with her as he would have liked, due to his work as senator. One day, Akiza fell asleep waiting for her father to come home for her birthday. When he got home, Hideo carried her off to bed and left a present next to her. The next day, Akiza opened the Lord of the Storm present and thanked her father. She wanted to Duel Hideo but was unable to as promised, due to the fact he had to leave for work and wouldn't return for a month. This caused Akiza to storm off crying that she hated him and told him to never come back. Hideo eventually managed to make time for a Duel. After being interrupted by his cellphone, Hideo had to cancel the Duel and leave. Akiza got upset and continued the Duel in a fury, causing her powers and mark to manifest and appear for the first time. Hideo was injured in the process. Confused and scared, Akiza approaches her father asking for help, but is called a monster and told to stay back, causing her to cry. He tries to apologize, but Akiza is already stung by these words. Akiza became distanced from other children, due to her abilities. She once Summoned a "Gigaplant" using her powers and set it on a group of other children. Hideo slapped her as punishment. Akiza believed to have deserved this, because she is a "monster". Akiza gained entrance to a Duel Academy. Her parents hoped someone there could teach her to control her powers. On May 15, Akiza harmed Koda at the Academy during a Duel, as she attacked him with "Violet Witch". More incidents followed, causing Akiza to become feared in the Academy and not have any friends. She ran back home one day, only to find her parents living happily without her. As a response, Akiza used her psychic abilities to destroy her family's home and decided to continue living without them, believing that they never needed her or loved her as their only daughter. Akiza gained entrance in the Dueling underground and quickly made a name for herself. Her powers kept growing unchecked and hurt many on the battlefield. She eventually decided she could not handle the guilt anymore and created the "B Rose" persona to deal with the rejection and terrorize the Duelists Akiza was eventually found by Sayer, the leader of the Arcadia Movement, an organization of Psychic Duelists that claims to have psychic abilities similar to Akiza's. He takes her in, proclaiming her to be the "future" of all psychic Duelists. Sayer hoped to use her to destroy Rex Goodwin and create an army of Psychic Duelists. Akiza meets another Psychic Duelist, Toby Tredwell at Duel Academy. Toby idolized Akiza and asked what he should do to be like her. She told him that he should listen to Sayer. Sayer, however, kills Toby while testing him and left his body at the Daimon Area. Unbeknownst to Akiza, people came to believe he had been killed by damage caused by the Black Rose's powers, while watching her Dueling. Fortune Cup Appearance Akiza is a teenager of average height, with fair skin, brown eyes, and dark burgundy hair. Her hair is mostly chin-length with the addition of elbow-length bangs that frame both sides of her face. She rolls her front bangs with a device similar to a hair curler on top of her head, which helps her restrain her powers, while a bit hangs down on each side. Main Her wardrobe mainly has Victorian influences, but also bears resemblance to uniforms that were worn by female military generals during the 1980s. Akiza's attire typically consists of a high-collared, low-cut red corset with short, light green puffy sleeves worn underneath a sleeveless, magenta trenchcoat that flares behind her, being shorter and pleated in the front, and black, elbow-length, fingerless gloves with gold bracelets above them; below that, she wears red high-heeled pumps and black thigh-high stockings connected to a skirt by suspenders. In addition to this, she wears a red neck choker and an emerald crested, golden cross-shaped medallion. Turbo Duels For Turbo Duels, Akiza instead uses a form-fitting, red motorcycle suit thats shows her cleavage, along with an enclosed helmet, and boots. Formal Outfit On formal occasions she wears a short red dress with long white gloves and red high heels Uniform When at school, she wears the Duel Academy girls uniform. It consists of a burgundy coat, white button-down shirt, same stockings as her usual attire, a medium-length skirt, and a green tie. Personality Initially, Akiza was very insecure and unsure of herself and had a very cold and distant demeanor, a result of spending years being treated as a monster. She viewed everyone around her as her enemy and eventually stopped caring about other people's feelings. It wasn't until Sayer showed her compassion that Akiza began to have hope in her life again. Despite this new feeling of self-worth from Sayer, Akiza's rage at the world continued to grow, which Sayer intentionally drove her towards. After meeting Yusei, Akiza began to question the path she took of distancing herself from normal society. Finding conflicted emotions between both Yusei and Sayer's words, Akiza began to lose her focus and by extension her performance began to slip. When Sayer "died" and Akiza lost her last "place" to turn to, her parents, the people who unintentionally drove her down her hate-filled path, showed how sorry they were for their mistakes and wanted her back with loving intentions. With assistance from Yusei this allowed Akiza to finally find peace and be willing to join normal society again. After joining Yusei and his friends, Akiza's demeanor has become much more caring, sweet, brave, heroic, kind-hearted, and valuing of true friendship, and she has become more eager to help those close to her whenever possible. Akiza has also developed feelings for Yusei, as Jack pointed out whenever it came to his safety she often gets too worked up. She also cares very much for children, as seen when she stood up to Rudolph Heitmann declaring "I never approve of adults who try to harm children!" Abilities * Psychic Duelist: As a Psychic Duelist, Akiza has the ability to materialize monsters and effects of Duel Monsters cards. Akiza originally despised her Mark of the Dragon, believing it to be the cause of her unwanted power and even noted it as a "wretched mark." She later changed her opinion after her second Duel with . She can also see spirits, like. Her capacities are exceptionally strong compared to other such users as Sayer noted that her powers exceed even those of the Dark Signers and has yet to realize her true potential. The full strength of her abilities and directly related to her psyche and emotional drive. This becomes more apparent after Dueling against Yusei in the Fortune Cup when she became conflicted by the respective views of Yusei and Sayar. Akiza initially had little control of her incredibly strong powers. She uses a special hairpin ("energy stabilizer"), to help restrain them. When she completely loses control, the pin gets flung off and her powers increase. After her second Duel with Yusei, she began gaining proper control of them, stopping herself from harming her father. Since then, her control continued to improve, able to, much like Sayer, manifested her cards outside of a Duel and likewise control her manifestation's actions beyond aimless attacking, such as using her "Rose Tentacles" to rescue. She can also chose to not physically manifest her cards as during her first Turbo Duel, she didn't cause any real harm to Trudge. After Team Catastrophe caused her to crash, her psychic abilities disappeared. At first, Akiza felt uneasy about this, but ultimately realized she did not need special abilities to help people. Ultimately, however, her powers returned after her Duel against Sherry, instinctively manifesting "B Rose Dragon" to protect herself, Crow and Sherry from falling rubble. In that instance, it also displayed the ability to heal wounds. Akiza also states "B Rose Dragon" protecting them to be her monster's will. Equipment * Duel Disk: Akiza's original Duel Disk is a pinkish-red version of the standard model with a red trim and purple gems. After the loss of her first one, it was later replaced with a new Duel Disk that is purple with a dark red trim. Similar to Alexander's, when her disk is attached to her Duel Runner, it is positioned just below the dashboard. When not in use, the blade folds over the Duel Disk's base with the outer four slots connected to the Duel Runner's steerer. While inactive for ground mode, the disk will connect to her Wrist Dealer and the blade will still slide over the Duel Disk's blade, but the addition of the outer four slots contracting into the disk's base * Duel Runner: Akiza's Duel Runner, known as Bloody Kiss, is a hybrid model featuring a similar color scheme. It features two bladewings which are located at each side in the front part of the Runner. These bladewings are normally deployed whenever Akiza is riding it or Dueling. However, when not in use, these wings can retract and lower themselves Abilities Equipment Relationships Family Friends and Allies Angelo Romantic Interests Alexander Morrison Roxanne Rivals and Enemies Deck Ground Akiza uses a Plant Deck, primarily focused on Synchro Summoning her signature card, "B Rose Dragon", supporting it through cards such as "Blue Rose Dragon" and "Thorn of Malice". She also focuses a large amount of cards on returning it to her Extra Deck or cards which allow her to Synchro Summon it again, allowing her to continuously use its effect to destroy every card on the field, such as "Shining Rebirth" and "Synchro Back". Akiza mainly focuses on inflicting large amounts of effect damage, but with varying strategies. Her primary tactic is to use cards such as "Rose Flame" or "Rose Tentacles" to take advantage of supplying her opponent with Plant-Type monstersthrough "B Garden" or "Wall of Ivy", also using "Ivy Shackles" as a contingency Turbo Akiza mainly focuses on a burn strategy with her Turbo Deck, utilizing cards such as "Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis" and "Blossom Bombardment" to inflict large amounts of damage to her opponent. She also is more flexible in terms of Synchro Summon, being able to Synchro Summon both her "B Rose Dragon" and Yusei's "Stardust Dragon" during the World Racing Grand Prix in one turn. Duels Trivia * j Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Category:Female Characters Category:Females Category:Duelist Category:Skullguy123